


Wish We Could Turn Back Time

by takenbyphun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopian, Josh is a complete badass, M/M, Violence, War, also inspired by that fic, also this josh is very similar to the josh in 'in darkness you'll be rock', badass meets badass, but so is tyler, heavily inspired by fallout 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbyphun/pseuds/takenbyphun
Summary: War.
War never changes. 
After World War 2 the whole world awaited the next until the whole world unraveled and peace became a distant memory. The whole country was on the brink of war and when the government had a secret project, it became chaos and thousands of people were frozen in the ground. Only few got out and left to survive. 
200 years later Columbus became one of the few towns known to have the last few hundred people that rose from their frozen graves, some later than others. 
Tyler Joseph being one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by fallout 4, playing it makes me really inspired to write this so i hope it encourages me to write more??? idk whatever also follow me on twitter @stetyier

Every day is normal.

Normal meaning seeing men in army uniform walking around doing their hourly checks for anything suspicious. The feeling that the whole country could go into chaos in seconds. Yeah, that’s normal too. 

Everyone in Columbus used to live in fear but now it’s like everyone was just patiently waiting for their death, every house fitted with the highest technology to ensure if there was ever an attack they would be immediately escorted to their local vault. 

These local vaults were an organisation founded by the government to protect the country when there is an attack. Tyler Joseph served loyalty to his country in order to protect his wife and family, he no longer served in the forces after his whole life took a massive toll. His traumatic experiences caused his mind to unbalance, not knowing what was good and evil and his soul became toxic. He was insane. 

All that changed when he met his best friend Brendon Urie. He counted on this man with all that is his, he never met someone so humble to his grounds and so loyal to his friends. He helped Tyler lift himself off the ground and still continues to inspire him every day. 

6 years ago, Tyler would’ve never thought he’d live to the age of 28 and waking up to the feeling of satisfaction when he saw his wife Jenna next to him sleeping with her mouth wide open, a sight that would bring a smile to his face and his heart skip a beat. He was finally happy. 

Tyler just got home from work, he decided to work in a local music store for the time being while he looked for a full-time job. He was brought up in a patriotic and religious household, meaning as soon as you turn 18 you’re off into the military and that was Tyler’s dream growing up. Turning into his teens his aspirations changed, he wanted to make changes to people on a personal level but he was unsure how. Politics? Music? Psychology? It was all so blurry to him.

“Babe, your father called.” Jenna called from the kitchen as soon as Tyler entered through the door.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Again? Let me guess, job opening at Joseph Evil Incorporated?”

Laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort as she smiled. “Oh come on Tyler, working for the government isn’t all bad. It’s a good focal point if you want to make a change on a personal level, as you always say.”

Tyler sat down at the breakfast bar, running a hand through his hair in strain. “The only contribution I would make to them is getting their 7 o’clock coffee, giving them the energy to tear this country apart as usual.”

“I think their new programme is useful though.”

“Yeah.” Tyler sarcastically smiled. “About as useful as using a fork for your cereal.”

Jenna stood next to her husband watching him turn the wedding ring on his finger, he normally does that while he’s thinking. She kisses the side of his head. “C’mon, help me make dinner. We can make tacos if you want, I bought some shells at the store today.”

Looking up at her with his russet eyes. “Hard or soft?”

“Both.”

“God, this is why I married you.”

 

-

 

“Have you seen the new commercial? It’s phenomenal, right?” Tyler’s father continues to go on and on during their weekly Sunday family dinner after church. Meanwhile Tyler sits there staring at his food trying to block the obnoxious voice that is the CEO of Joseph Vault Inc. A stupid company for a stupid campaign run by the stupid government that his stupid father worked for. 

“Oh Tyler, you must come see the local vault soon. It’s brilliant.” Even his mother was the same and it bored him to death.

To sum it up, Joseph Vault Inc. is a company that built vaults all over the state of Ohio in order to secure the residents in each area however it all depended on your class which is what Tyler hated. The more money you have the more likely you’re going to survive if the country was ever under attack. Of course, every member of the Joseph family was the first on the list, thankfully he even got Brendon and his family a place in the vault but he just wished he could bring the whole of Columbus in that vault with him. 

“I’ll pass.”

“Tyler, you should appreciate your father’s work. He’s a hardworking man and at least show him some respect.” His mother’s tone became firm as she glared at Tyler who wasn’t paying attention.

He just continued to eat and drowned himself in the voices of his parents, he couldn’t wait to go home. Sundays were his least favourite day for sure but at least tomorrow he could go to work, see Brendon and rant on for hours and hours about the time with his family.

“Oh, it was just remarkable! My stupid programme that I’m forcing you to be a part of.” Tyler sat there leaning against the wall while Brendon played around on one of the store’s pianos mocking his mother. “God, she really pushes my buttons.” He sneered as he clenches his fists.

“Well at least I’ll be there in the vault with you if something was ever to happen. Shit would be crazy.” Brendon was the only person that understood Tyler, more than his own wife.

Tyler scoffed. “Even the thought of being stuck in a vault with my family makes me want to throw up.” 

Suddenly the bell above the door rang as someone entered the shop.

“Just the usual check-up fellas.” It was one of the military guys doing their daily check on the shop. He would only briskly check since the shop is normally dead anyways, searching through shelves and in between guitars stacked against the walls. “All good here, stay safe.” 

“I don’t get why they bother anymore, this country has been in jeopardy for like… 14 years now?”

“14 years, 7 months and 2 weeks.” Tyler sighs. “My dad always tracks the exact time, it’s mind numbingly boring to hear him lecture on and on about his great achievements. Blah blah blah.” He always felt frustration towards his parents, every night as a child they would make sure he did 500 push ups otherwise he couldn’t have his dinner. You could say it was child abuse but Tyler was too young to know that himself.

“The only achievement he has is the biggest ego.”

This made Tyler laugh, this is why he was so grateful for his best friend. Brendon has such a personality on him that he could make any grey day bright again. He was the reason Tyler went home from work with a smile on his face.

 

-

 

Night was a weird concept to Tyler. He always thought about what happens at night, it’s made out to be a peaceful time but can be filled with mystery and fear? It didn’t make sense to him. Night was a time for Tyler to think, it’s like all his emotions and thoughts preferred to gather all at once in his brain to be let out. 

It was 2:48am when it all changed, they were under attack.

Loud sirens were going off, sounds of plane engines hovering above Ohio and screams of people who were frightened of what was to come. Tyler sat up from his bed in panic as Jenna stirred next to him. Frantically he shook Jenna making her sit up right away, he peeked through the split in his curtains to see people running down the street with soldiers directing them to the local vault.

“Fuck. It’s happening.” Tyler was getting overwhelmed with emotions. He never thought his body parts could move so fast as he put on his shoes grabbing his most personal things box that his dad persuaded him to pack in case this would happen. Tyler hated to say his dad was right for once.

“Jenna, hurry!”

She was crying hysterically, tears flooded her cheeks as she held onto Tyler’s hand sprinting down the street following the signs to the vault. 

While running, he spotted Brendon and his family not far ahead of him, Brendon was behind them all ensuring everyone was there and safe with him. He wouldn’t let anyone of his family members get left behind.

Suddenly it all hit Tyler like a ton of bricks. The war is happening, this new life his dad goes on about is finally going to happen and he is being forced to live through it. Voices chimed in his ears as he ran through his neighbourhood, some were soldiers and some were residents.

“Help me pack the bag god dammit!”

“Where’s my son?”

“What do you mean we can’t get in?”

“Right through here Mr. Joseph.”

“Tyler we’re going to be okay.”

It all went so quick to Tyler’s eyes. Him, his wife, his family, Brendon and Brendon’s family all stood on the metal platform with some of their neighbours looking over Columbus for the last time in a while. The sky was burnt orange from all the smoke and destruction. Tyler will never forget the sight of that colour, to him it was the colour where peace stopped existing and his whole world felt like the taste of drugs and alcohol again. 

“Tyler.” Jenna’s voice continuously rung in his ears but he never replied, just continued to stare at the floor with wide-eyed shock. 

Before he could look into his wife’s eyes, there was a giant explosion coming from the south that shook the ground and it happened in the blink of an eye. It was a nuclear explosion, the deadly smoke edged towards the vault until the platform finally started going down at a rapid speed while everyone ducked down covering their loved one’s heads.  
The hatch closed and everyone outside the vault was now burnt to a crisp and turned into ashes of sorrow.

It was silent, everyone stood up and there was no reaction. The silence was deafening, the tension grew stronger until Brendon finally spoke.

“Is everyone okay?”

Only small nods were exchanged, Tyler was still holding onto Jenna’s hand while he strokes her hand with his thumb to reassure that everything was going to be okay.

Brendon was hugging his siblings, his sisters crying into his chest while he rubbed both their backs. He looked into Tyler’s eyes and his eyes were red and irritated, he could tell Brendon felt just as terrified as he did for what was going to happen to their country and their future lives. What about the next generation? Will they have to be brought up surrounded by metal walls, will they ever witness the beautiful rays of sunshine or the breath-taking moon and stars on a clear night?

The platform came to a halt and beyond the metal gates were people in white coats holding clipboards and some soldiers from above too. Lastly Tyler couldn’t help but notice weird one piece suits that some of the workers were wearing, would he have to wear one of them? So many questions were fluctuating in Tyler’s mind he couldn’t concentrate on what the soldiers were ordering until he felt himself being guided by Jenna.

The intercom above interrupted his thoughts.

“Hello and welcome to Joseph Vault 001. Your new future, underground!”

Looking over to his mother and father, they both had smiles on their faces which of course isn’t surprising for their arrogant selves.

Suddenly, everything was happening in slow motion. Tyler was examining everyone’s faces and the only emotion he could recognise was distress, especially the Uries. Seeing this amount of sadness on the people he cared out broke his heart but he tried to stay positive for the meantime, at least they weren’t dead, right?

“Sir? Please put on the suit.” Tyler realised there was a member of staff who was stood there for 2 minutes holding out the suits in front of him while he was overthinking. 

“Right, sorry.” He mumbled quietly, taking the suit from them.

Once everyone was in their suits, there was a doctor that approached Tyler and Jenna holding a clipboard looking through the papers.

“Right, you two and Mr. Urie. Follow me.” He went down a hallway where they all followed.

Everything around them was metal and industrial, Tyler already missed nature and looking at the trees admiring their mighty beauty.

“Dude, this suit is totally riding up my ass right now.” Brendon whispered over to Tyler, making him almost choke on his saliva from surprise. 

Brendon Urie a.k.a Mr Positive.

Soon they reached a room full of chambers with glass doors, panels beside each of them. Technology has definitely changed a lot since nuclear power was being used for everyday uses.

“These are called Aid Chambers, we are short on medical staff down in the vaults so your father built these wonderful mechanics to help you stay healthy. For now, it will just do a read of your body’s current health. If you please, step inside and we’ll be done before we can get deeper into the vault.”

He stepped inside cautiously not feeling used to the progressive technology surrounding him, it was rough and uncomfortable for Tyler. Once the door shut he felt like he couldn’t breathe, was it the small space or was there a lack of oxygen in here?

“This chamber will decontaminate and depressurise you before we head you into your new homes, just relax.” The doctor spoke through the glass.

Looking across he saw Jenna in her pod who was smiling at him, putting her hand on the glass to signalise that everything’s going to be okay and that made Tyler feel slightly better.

The technicians were going to each panel securing the settings then the process started.

“Resident secured.” The chamber intercom spoke. “Occupant vitals: normal. Procedure complete.”

That was quicker than Tyler expected, soon he’ll be out and ready to start his new life.

“In 5…”

It started to get colder very quickly, Tyler was shivering.

“…4”

This isn’t a part of the procedure? 

“…3”

There’s something going wrong.

“…2”

He saw a bright white life, his breathing stopping.

“…1”

He had no control over his body and suddenly everything was white, then black.

Slowly his ears tuned into a voice, a voice too familiar to guess who it was.

“I’m getting you out of here buddy, don’t worry.”

Gunshots were then heard; Tyler’s vision went back to normal and saw Brendon stood there outside the chamber with a weapon.

“Shit. They’re coming.” Brendon hesitantly pressed some buttons on the panel, looking up at Tyler who opened his eyes to look at his best friend dressed in scruffy attire but fully equipped with armour. “When you get out, find someone called Patrick Stump and he’ll help you. I’m sorry Tyler.”

It got cold again, white then black.

 

-

 

“Procedure complete, welcome to Vault 001.” The intercom rang through his ears as the chamber around him suddenly got warmer, it was comforting to Tyler but he still felt like he couldn’t breathe. Once the door opened he fell to the ground in a coughing fit gaining his breath back rapidly.

“Brendon?” Tyler shouted. Hearing nothing but his own voice echoing through the halls.

He got back on his feet then realised what had happened, he’d been frozen.

The government’s plan was to freeze innocent people? Was his father aware of this?

So many questions but no answers because he was obviously the only one living and breathing in this place. Looking around he saw empty chambers until his eyes came across a sight he dreaded to see. In front of him was the only other frozen person, his wife whom he never wished to see being treated like this.

Looking at the panel next to her chamber he simply guessed that the big red button meant you open the chamber? Slamming it down with his fist, the hatch started to open and her body was no longer covered in ice. 

“Jenna.” He smiled. There was no response and his smile dropped instantly. “J-Jenna?”

Just like that her limp body fell to the ground. Tyler instantly knelt down beside her, picking up her lifeless body and running down the halls not caring how tiring it was getting carrying her. 

“You have to be okay, you have to be okay.”

The halls that were once new and polished were rusted and dripping with some liquid he didn’t wish to know. What had happened here?

Finding a desk, he laid Jenna on top of there while his heart was racing and he was already sweating. 

“Please, be okay.” His eyes started to overwhelm with tears.

He was too dumb to realise the bullet wound in her chest but when he did he felt his whole world crashing down on him and crushing him into dust.

“No no no no.” He couldn’t breathe again. “Jenna.” Then he was weeping into his wife’s chest holding onto her cold lifeless hand wishing he could once again feel the warmth of the person he knew as home.

This was when the questions started to roll in. Who did this, and why? Did she wake up before Tyler did?

He had to escape this vault quick and fast, on the next beside him he saw a pistol with some ammo next to it. He loaded the gun and kept it on him at all times. Knowing the dangers of the world during the war he had to stay cautious at all times, being aware of everything around him in order to survive. 

Finally making his way to the exit, he stepped onto the platform which felt like forever since he was last on it. He remembers standing here when the war just started, how many months has it been? Years? Who knows but Tyler was about to find out how chaotic America has become. Seeing a crack of light, he looked up to see the sunlight, it blinded him and once his vision adjusted he saw trees which filled him with relief. 

Once he reached to top he was shocked to belief to what was in front of him, it was a complete wasteland filled with scraps of broken houses and rusted cars. Dead grass replaced with sand and dirt, trees less bright than he imagined with broken bark. 

What happened to Columbus?

Heading downhill into his known neighbourhood he couldn’t help but feel speechless and filled with all types of emotions to see his hometown wrecked to pieces. Where he grew up was now a distant memory, where he lived his whole was just one distant memory he could look back at in nostalgia. 

Walking down the street staring at everything, he felt like he was the only one on this planet right now with no direction on what to do or where to go.

That all changed when suddenly he heard gunshots going straight towards him, he ducked down behind a car as he saw a group of people in rough clothing coming towards him.

“Well, look what we have here. Another lone ranger.”

“This one has a vault suit on, he must be rich.”

They were both big and intimidating men, the typical bad guys with tattoos and edgy haircuts. What Tyler couldn’t ignore is the huge ass weaponry these guys were packing which were aiming towards Tyler. His heart was racing but already accepting his death he just closed his eyes waiting to be robbed and shot.

Another gunshot rung in his ear but there was no bright white light after it. He opened his eyes in confusion to see both guy’s mouths pooling with blood at they fell to the floor, looking up from their bodies Tyler saw a face hidden behind a mask.

"You alright there? Raiders almost killed you." His voice was kind but his gun skills said otherwise.

"Yeah uh, I guess I was just having a bad day." Tyler played it off cool and not acting like he needs guidance.

"Well, I'm Patrick Stump. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Tyler froze.

He remembered what Brendon said to him back in the vault.

_'When you get out, find someone called Patrick Stump and he’ll help you.' ___

__"You're Patrick Stump? Fuck uh, my friend Brendon told me to find you."_ _

__"...Tyler Joseph?"_ _

__"The one and only."_ _


End file.
